brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightwood Adventures
'' '''Welcome to Brightwood Adventures! Help Wally, Rowan, and the rest of the gang build a bustling Village in the Dark Forest. Brave adventurers have traveled through the Dark Forest to discover the Lost Village of King Lionheart, but they need your help to restore it from a tiny meadow to a thriving community. (Source: Kiwi) Our aim is to provide you, while playing Brightwood Adventures, with all the information you could possibly need regarding game economies, building construction, houses, decor, quests, items, tricks and tips. We hope you'll find this a useful resource, and if you have any additional information, please feel free to add it to our Wiki! __TOC__ How many times a day do you play Brightwood Adventures? 1-3 4-6 7 or more It won't let me use code inside the Polls, so here's the links you need to checkout first so you can vote for the one you like best. Just make sure you read the Poll to get all you need to know about this vote. Thanks! Links: Purls of Wisdom and Symmetrical Perfection Going strictly by the type of information provided, not formatting, which of the following Limited Edition Quest Series Walkthroughs would you like to see going forward? Keeping in mind that we can improve the formatting of whichever Walkthrough you all like the best. Purls of Wisdom Symmetrical Perfection Combination of both - Full dialog along extra information News 'Big Changes In The Works..' We're working hard (behind the scenes right now) to change the tone and update the information on this Wikia. You'll notice things here and there being changed and updated. Please be patient with us, but let us know if something isn't working or loading correctly. If you're interested in helping out, please let us know that, too. Visit the Editing the Wiki Forum Board to see the conversations about how to implement changes, and to see what we're working on. If anyone has any questions or comments, please contact an Admin here . Thanks so much! This is everybody's Wiki, so we hope to hear from everyone. Sales - 05/09/2014 *50% - 150% More on Gold! **Expires: 05/12/2014 *Jackpot Drawing on Gold! (Raffle that costs 1 Gold per Ticket) **Expires: 05/12/2014 PLEASE be super careful with the pop-up screen with the Helpers. You don't want to accidentally buy one of those Helpers with all those Axes you just bought on-sale! Make sure to give the screen time to popup when starting the game, but also when returning from Portals and Neighbors. Current Limited Edition Series * The latest Limited Edition (LE) Quest Series Walkthrough'' - Garden of Devotion '' ** Active From: 05/10 - 05/13/2014 New Features *This isn't actually a new feature, so to speak, but it needs to be announced that Kiwi's Tech Support has changed drastically. They now have a Help Ticket system, for one thing. They, now, seem to be happy to respond to people's problems and questions. They also have those Out of Office replies if you should happen to email them while their office is closed. Just the fact they have implemented this is a big step in the right direction. There is no more "Black Hole of Support." To see their Help Ticket system, please visit here. You should also check out their updated website here. I'm not sure what happened, but I have to give Kudos where Kudos is deserved. And Kiwi deserves a big kudos for making these much needed changes. * See all the newest features in the game ** Updated info as of 4/2/2014 Wiki Announcements Just wanted everybody to know, we've finally gone back over 600 Views in the past 24 hours. Whatever we're doing, we're getting people to come back. Let's keep up the good work and keep spreading the word that this site is still Under Construction, but is slowly getting better and better! Thanks to everyone who is helping Contribute and/or spread the word for us! Home page remodel still underway. I added a background image (thanks to Player2start for the graphics work), so if anyone has any problems viewing it, please let me know. By problems viewing, I mean gaps at the bottom of the screen and/or sides. Leave me a message, either on the Wiki Theme Forum Thread or on my Message Wall. All opinions also welcome. Thanks! Talk Pages are temporarily reinstated. Wikia Staff decided to remove the Start a Discussion module at the bottom of all the pages. I have put in a request to at least make them optional. For the time being, please use the Talk button at the top of every page to discuss the layout, formatting, and content of the pages. The Talk Pages are '''NOT '''to be used to ask questions about Brightwood Adventures. The is the proper place for those type questions. Please adhere to this policy until I find out what Wikia is going to do about the forum modules at the bottom of the pages. Thank you very much! Any questions, please contact me here. Getting Started *Download the Game from Google Play Store and iTunes *Walkthrough *Get Free Axes *How to Find the Quarry *Tips and Tricks *Cheats *Ask Questions and Share Insights on the Quests *List of Quests *Quest Buildings *Quest Special Items *Limited Edition Quests *Sandy Forest Quests *Spook Row Quests *Snowy Hills Quests Market *Crops *Trees *Buildings *Premium Buildings *Craftworks *Houses **Premium Houses *Decor **Premium Decor *Resources Characters *Helpers *Residents *Neighbors (Community/Social) Game Concepts *Experience Levels *Happiness Levels *Special Items *Inventory *Clutter *Harvesting Strategies Locations *The Dark Forest *Sandy Forest *Snowy Hills *Spook Row *Shipwrecked Island *Westbound Canyon Need Help? * Find an Admin or Active Editor here Miscellaneous *Tapjoy *Reference Info *Data Sets